Krieg im Himmel
Der Krieg im Himmel (oder auch nur "der Krieg") ist der zweite große Zeitkrieg den die Time Lords führen. Er findet am Ende über so viele Jahrhunderte und an so vielen Orten gleichzeitig statt, das es keine bessere Bezeichnung als "den Krieg", bzw. "den Krieg im Himmel" von weniger weit entwickelten Spezies, gibt. Der Krieg im Himmel darf nicht mit dem letzten großen Zeitkrieg, dem Ewigen Krieg, verwechselt werden. Zusammenfassung Während anfangs nur die großen Time Lord-Häuser gegen den "Feind" kämpfen, mischen sich bald auch andere Fraktionen ein, unter ihnen Faction Paradox, die Remote, die Celestis, die Osirianer, die Mal'akh und Post-Menschen ein. (Alien Bodies, Interference - Book One, Coming to Dust, The Book of War) Als sich der Krieg schließlich zu einem Zeitkrieg ausweitet, beginnt er auch Ereignisse in der Vorkriegszeit zu verändern und Personen hineinzuziehen. Zahlreiche Inkarnationen des Doctors werden irgendwie in diesen Krieg involviert, sei es nun mit seinen Konsequenzen, seinen Ursprüngen oder seinem Fortgang. Besonders der Dritte und Achte Doctor müssen sich unfreiwillig an dem Krieg oder seinen Nebenschauplätzen beteiligen, bzw. an ihm mitwirken. (Alien Bodies, Unnatural History, Toy Story, The Taking of Planet 5, Interference - Book Two, usw.) Der Achte Doctor kommt schließlich zu der Erkenntnis, dass er in einer alternativen Zeitlinie mit dem Faction Virus infiziert worden ist. Seine Schlussfolgerung ist, dass der Krieg nur dadurch verhindert werden kann, wenn man die Time Lords unter Lady Präsidentin Romana vor Ausbruch des Krieges aufhält. Unter Opferung seiner Erinnerungen und seiner Spezies löscht er daraufhin Gallifrey und Faction Paradox mithilfe der Edifice am Vorabend des Krieges aus der Zeit. Doch trotz dieser Tat ist der Krieg im Himmel so stark über alle Epochen verzweigt, dass selbst der Wegfall der beiden größten und ersten Kriegsparteien nicht zu einem sofortigen Ende oder sogar Nicht-Existenz des Krieges führt. Stattdessen wütet der Krieg noch viele Jahrhunderte weiter. (The Ancestor Cell, The Adventuress of Henrietta Street) Anmerkungen *Obwohl der Krieg erst in den Büchern der BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures-Romanreihe etabliert wird, hat er Auswirkungen auf frühere Episoden der Serie. So werden Pyramids of Mars, Image of the Fendahl und The Brain of Morbius im Nachhinein zu direkten Konsequenzen von Taten und Ereignissen in diesem Krieg, bzw. finden während der Nachkriegszeit statt. *In The Book of War wird sogar vermutet, dass der Doctor nur deswegen überhaupt ein Renegat der Time Lords wurde, weil "Zeitschockwellen" aus diesem Krieg seine erste Inkarnation beeinflusst hätten. *Die Regeneration des Dritten Doctors in Planet of the Spiders ist eine von zwei möglichen Regenerationen seiner Inkarnation. Die andere findet auf Dust statt und erschafft eine alternative Zeitlinie, die für den Krieg sehr wichtig wird, jedoch vom Achten Doctor korrigiert wird. (The Ancestor Cell) *Von verschiedenen Quellen wird vermutet, dass die vom Ersten Doctor erwähnte Zerstörung seiner Heimat während eines Zeitkrieges auf den Krieg im Himmel zurückgeht, da Gallifrey später wiederhergestellt werden konnte. *Es gibt zwei Versionen davon ob und wie die Daleks in den Krieg involviert waren. Laut The Quantum Archangel waren sie nur in einem alternativen Universum im Krieg aktiv, während in The Book of the Enemy und We are the Enemy erwähnt wird, dass der "Feind" in Wahrheit die Daleks sein könnten. Offiziell waren die Daleks erst im letzten großen Zeitkrieg, dem Ewigen Krieg, die Hauptgegner der Time Lords. (Dalek) Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Zeitkrieg